


Dark Delight

by darkkwater



Series: Goth [2]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Anal Plug, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Black Character(s), Caretaking, Conventions, Cosplay, Cosplay Vampires, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Drag Queens, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Genderbending, Goths, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Jewelry, M/M, Morning After, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Assault, Vampires, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: David and Charlie carry on a secret Dom/sub relationship, as 'vampire' lord and his goth girl.  Then David takes them to an event where they can play out their fantasies fully among others.
Relationships: Charlie Eppes/David Sinclair
Series: Goth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602739
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Hidden Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is distracted during his presentation to the FBI team.

**Part 1: Hidden Signs–**

Charlie was writing an equation on the FBI whiteboard while explaining wavelet analysis—when he got the strong urge to pull up his shirt collar. He cleared his throat, yanked his eyes from where they wanted to go, and returned to the equation. Charlie had started wearing only collared shirts these days…to hide the bite marks that David left across his neck and shoulders. 

Charlie felt a wave of arousal at the thought of those bites and had to clear his throat again. He quickly went through the remainder of the explanation then handed the whiteboard marker back to Don and reached for his insulated coffee cup. The cup had tea in it, but he didn’t want people to know that he’d stopped drinking coffee. ‘David doesn’t like the taste’ was not a reason he was going to share with anyone. 

He answered Don’s questions with only 63% of his attention, but enough to help Don understand the implications – and the suspect – that the analysis led him to. 

Charlie sat down, sipping his tea, and finally let his eyes go to David. 

David was sitting back, listening quietly, as was his usual position. But then his eyes met Charlie’s and the light that flared there made Charlie’s heart pound. 

Swallowing a gulp of tea, Charlie dragged his attention back to Don, but he could feel David’s look in his bones. 

And more relevant body parts. 

Charlie shifted in his chair so he could feel what else he was hiding under his clothes. He was wearing a pair of black lace and silk panties, a gift from David. He’d given Charlie a set of three and they felt so sensuous that Charlie wore them as often as he could sneak them through the washer at home. He was also wearing another David gift, an anal plug with a black crystal heart at the base. That plug had become second nature to Charlie, since David required that he wear it during the day, every day. They’d worked up to this plug, starting out with smaller plugs and shorter times, until Charlie now enjoyed the feel of pressure and stimulation all day. Charlie loved these hidden, intimate signs of David’s possession of him, though he wouldn’t have minded a more visible sign. 

He pulled his shirt collar up again. He wanted to start wearing an unlined flat bra under his clothes, but he hadn’t had the nerve to shop for one. He fantasized about a lacy black bra to match his favorite underwear. It would be more likely to get accidentally seen than his panties, and he could only imagine how much his brother would tease him if he found out, but he still wanted to try it. 

Beyond the panties for daily wear, Charlie was putting together a whole secret wardrobe, clothes he only wore when he and David were in private. He had the dress that he’d worn for Halloween, for the first night he caught David’s attention, and several other dresses and skirts. They were all black with dark purple or red accents. He had many pairs of lacy stockings, some thigh-high, some full-length. Activities with David tended to put runs in the stockings so he bought them in packs. He had several pairs of platform heels and gloves of varying lengths, some with lace and some with chains. He kept at least one full outfit at David’s, so he could show up in regular clothes and change and put on makeup in David’s bathroom. David would sit and watch the transformation from college professor to goth girl. He would be silent but his eyes would be dark with appreciation. Charlie didn’t know why dressing in such an extreme, artificial manner made him feel more like himself than anything ever had. 

Only David understood. 

Picking up a whiteboard marker to fiddle with, Charlie snuck a glance at David. His eyes were on Don, but his finger ran over his lips. Charlie jerked his gaze back to his marker as a frisson of arousal shot through him. David’s mouth could do such things to him, along with his fingers and… 

Two days ago, on Saturday night, had been one of the most intense sexual experiences of Charlie’s life. He’d been David’s sex slave for almost seven months now but nothing had come close to this. David had driven him to such heights that Charlie had blacked out with pleasure. He hadn’t even known such a thing was possible. It had only been for a moment and David had taken care of him so beautifully afterwards. Sunday for Charlie had been spent in recovering – and remembering. Charlie had told his dad he wasn’t feeling well and spent the day in bed, reliving every moment in his mind. He hadn’t seen David since, though he could tell David had been thinking about it, too. 

“I think we all have our marching orders,” Don said, breaking into Charlie’s reverie. 

Don came over to Charlie. “You okay, buddy? Dad said you were sick this weekend and you seem a little… I don’t know.” 

Don’s eyes flickered over to David before coming back to Charlie. Did Don suspect? Could Don possibly guess that his challenge for everyone to dress up for the office Halloween party had allowed Charlie to finally get David to notice him? 

“Just a little bit of a cold,” Charlie told Don. “I just came in to brief you then I’m going home.” 

“Good. I’ll let you know if I have any questions on this…” Don waved towards the equation on the whiteboard. “Wavelet thing.” 

“Okay.” 

Don looked at David again and then back at Charlie. After a moment, he shrugged and left the meeting room. Everyone else filed out as well, leaving just David and Charlie, sitting in chairs on opposite sides of the table. Charlie looked over at him. 

“You were sick this weekend?” David asked, not looking at Charlie. “Are you alright?” 

“Sure.” 

“You’d tell me if you weren’t alright.” It wasn’t a question, but a command. David was speaking in the low, strong voice that he only did when they were in private. 

Unsure about the shift in ground rules, Charlie said, “I was just resting.” 

There was a pause and David smiled, though he was still not looking at Charlie. They had never in any way acknowledged their relationship before, except at David’s apartment or over David’s secret cellphone. Their unusual relationship had never leaked over into the office before, but David’s voice was that of his lord, not Agent Sinclair. Charlie waited, ready to follow David’s lead. 

David said quietly, “I too needed to rest on Sunday. Perhaps next time we can… rest together, babybat.” 

Charlie felt a fluttering sensation in his chest at the intimate nickname. “Oh, thank you, my l—David.” Charlie knew better than to call David ‘my lord’ in public, but with the reminder of Saturday’s activities, it just slipped out. 

David nodded and stood up. His eyes finally came to rest on Charlie and they were heavy with knowing. Charlie felt a throbbing in his groin. The man standing across from him was his lord. Charlie felt himself slide into the role. 

“David,” Charlie asked hoarsely. “May I go to the bathroom and give myself some relief?” 

That was another key part of their arrangement – Charlie could not masturbate without permission. David had asked him if he wanted a chastity lock, but Charlie said he wanted to do it without one – and he had. Charlie often felt like masturbating, especially with memories of his time with David, but he always called David first. Sometimes David granted it, as long as Charlie told him everything he was thinking about while he touched himself. Twice David had told Charlie to film himself pleasuring himself with the large brown dildo that Charlie had used when sex with David was only a fantasy. But usually David told Charlie he could not, and Charlie had to live with his erection for at least the rest of the day before he could ask again – or he had private time with David. The delay was always worth it. 

David walked around the table and stood looking down at Charlie. He murmured, “You may not.” 

Charlie nodded. “I understand.” 

“You must rest,” David said, his voice the low purr that did such things to Charlie’s equilibrium. “Until Friday night when you can kneel before me again.” 

“Friday?” Charlie said. That seemed so far away. “All the way until Friday?” 

David looked towards the door but no one was nearby. It was one of the few offices on the floor that didn’t have clear glass walls, so the door was the only visibility. David put one finger under Charlie’s chin and raised his face. “Are you questioning me?” 

“Oh, no, my lord,” Charlie said fervently. “Forgive me.” 

David smiled, and the promise in his smile made Charlie’s throat go dry. “Never doubt I will take care of you.” 

The fluttering was back in Charlie’s chest and he could only gaze at David in adoration. 

“You must call me David in public, though.” 

Charlie nodded meekly. 

David hesitated, then he sat in the chair next to Charlie. “In two weekends, eleven days from now, is a convention. It starts on Friday afternoon and goes through Sunday afternoon. I think it is time that I introduced you to more of my world.” 

Charlie swallowed nervously. Wearing a costume at a Halloween party or in private was one thing, dressing up for public consumption at a convention was another. “Do you think I’m ready?” 

“Yes.” 

“Will I…fully dress up?” 

“Every inch of you. You will get your body waxed, your hair done, and your eyebrows trimmed. Also, get those long fake eyelashes.” 

“Yes, David.” He was really going to do this. 

“You will wear dresses that show off your neck and shoulders.” David slid his hand over Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie shuddered in arousal as the fabric of his shirt brushed against the bruises and puncture scabs. David always bit him with the right pressure and in the right locations to cause the most sensation with the least damage. 

David slid his hand to Charlie’s neck. “Everyone will see my marks on you and know that you are mine.” 

Charlie had to squeeze his hands together to resist the urge to go on his knees in front of him right now. “I am yours.” 

“I know.” His voice was a caress. “I will have a gift for you.” 

“What is it?” 

“A surprise. A reward for your…diligence.” 

“Oh, thank you, David.” Charlie couldn’t imagine what it might be, but he knew that it would be wonderful. David always knew what he desired before he even knew himself. 

“With you under my hand, I will be the envy of everyone there.” 

Charlie stared at him and whispered, “Do you think so?” 

“I know so.” 

Charlie swallowed. David rarely said anything but commands when they were together, letting his hands and eyes express his admiration. His words right now were making Charlie’s body ache. “Do I really need to wait until Friday to show you my appreciation?” 

David raised his eyebrows. 

Charlie backpedaled. “I’m sorry, my—David, I didn’t mean to question you.” 

Open door be damned, Charlie got to his knees and rested his head on David’s knee, baring his neck. He had never done this while wearing regular clothes, but he needed to show his contrition. Pleasing David gave Charlie great pleasure, and displeasing him gave Charlie almost physical pain. 

“Stand up,” David snapped. 

Charlie whimpered but followed instructions immediately. 

“Shut the door.” 

Charlie shut the door and stood, staring at it, trembling. 

“Lock it and wedge the doorstop underneath it.” 

Charlie did so. 

David was silent for a long moment and Charlie could only wait for the consequences. 

It was not what he expected. 

“Show me what you are wearing under your jeans.” 


	2. Brief Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David takes care of Charlie's needs

**Part 2- Brief Release**

In response to David's command to show him what had on under his jeans, Charlie unzipped his jeans and pushed them a few inches, keeping his eyes away from David and fastened on the closed door. 

"You're wearing the panties I gave you, babybat." 

Charlie smiled at the endearment and replied, "As often as I can." 

Charlie heard a noise behind him then felt David push his jeans down a little more. David slid his hands in the back of Charlie's jeans and rested his hands on Charlie's ass. Charlie could feel the heat of them through the silk. 

Charlie held his breath. 

David stepped back. "Take off all of your clothes except your panties." 

"Yes, David," Charlie said eagerly. He stripped off all his clothes except for his silk panties and put them on a nearby chair. The office floor was cold on his bare feet. He didn't hesitate, though anyone could knock on the door at any time and Charlie would have no explanation for being near naked. 

"Hands on the door." 

Charlie put his hands on the door. David slowly slid his hands over Charlie's back and shoulders. Charlie knew from looking in the mirror this morning that his body still sharply showed the bruises and other marks from their encounter two days ago. David's hands went over Charlie's ass and down his legs. Charlie loved the feel of David's hands on his waxed body. 

"Eyes closed. Turn and face me." 

Charlie closed his eyes and turned to face David. David's hands ran over Charlie's chest and legs. He lingered on Charlie's nipples, and Charlie held back a whimper at the still tender nubs. 

"Turn back around." 

Charlie faced the door again and put his hands on the door. 

David's fingers went to Charlie's shoulders and neck, lingering over the layers of bite marks old and new. Charlie hoped that David was picturing Charlie in his halter-top dress at the convention, showing his bite marks off to David's friends. Charlie bit down on the urge to beg. If David wanted him to beg, he would have told him to. 

David's hands went to Charlie's hips. Then they slid around to Charlie's crotch. Charlie couldn't hold back a moan as David rubbed Charlie's hard cock through the lace and silk of his panties. 

"You must remain silent, babybat," David murmured. "This room isn't soundproof." 

Charlie nodded, gritting his teeth as David began to stroke him through his panties. David's body pressed up against his back. He could feel David's crotch against his ass and Charlie gritted his teeth harder. 

He heard David's breath in his ear and it seemed like David's breathing was a little choppy. David rarely showed anything but calm when with Charlie. 

The hand that wasn't stroking Charlie's cock pushed between their bodies to Charlie's ass. David moved aside Charlie's panties and jiggled the anal plug in Charlie's ass. 

A whimper escaped Charlie and he held his breath. 

David didn't chastise him. In fact, David began to play with the plug, twisting and pulling it. His other hand continued to rub Charlie's throbbing cock through the silk and lace panties. 

"You have two words," David murmured, his voice even. 

Charlie almost said 'Thank you' and used up his two words. David sometimes gave him a specific word limit when he wanted Charlie to focus. Charlie tried to pull back from the sensations in his cock and ass and consider what to say. He thought of and discarded, 'Feels good,' 'Your hands,' 'Fuck me,' 'Orgasm please.' He then went through things like 'Convention yes,' 'Take me,' 'Display me.' Then he thought of the more fundamental 'Own me,' 'Keep me,' 'I'm yours.' 

Finally he just said, putting all of his arousal and adoration into the syllables, " _My lord_." 

David laughed softly in his ear, sounding pleased. 

David began to move both his hands more vigorously. One hand stroked Charlie's cock through his panties while the other thrust the anal plug in and out. 

Charlie bit down on his lip and pressed his hands against the door. His legs were trembling. He didn't know if they were going to hold him up much longer. 

In his ear, David said in a low husky voice, "Come." 

Then he leaned down and bit Charlie's neck. 

Arousal, delight, _permission_ blasted through Charlie and he felt his orgasm rise. Charlie's teeth tightened on his own lip, he squeezed his eyes shut, then he was coming against David's hand, in his panties. David held on as Charlie's body jerked and shuddered through his orgasm. One more spurt and his legs gave out. Releasing his bite-hold on Charlie's neck, David held Charlie up. 

Slowly, David sank to the floor, Charlie in his arms. They sat there as Charlie gasped as quietly as he could. 

Charlie crept a hand towards David's crotch, but David stopped him silently. Closing his eyes, Charlie melted into David's embrace. 

After a moment, David turned Charlie's face towards his. David's eyes focused on Charlie's lip. Charlie reached out with his tongue and realized that his lip was bloody. 

"Stop." 

Charlie froze. David tilted up Charlie's face, leaned forward, and sucked on Charlie's torn lip. Charlie whimpered softly as his recently spent body tried to wake up again. David kissed Charlie firmly, his tongue seeking out any last trace of blood. 

Lifting his head, David licked his own lips. He gave Charlie a wry smile. "This is not resting." 

"No," Charlie said softly. He wanted to sit here forever. 

"Get dressed." 

Charlie sighed. "Yes, David." 

David helped him to his feet. Charlie's panties were wet and warm with cum. He fumbled his clothes on, his motions feeling sluggish. When he was dressed, David checked him over. 

"Go home and rest for the remainder of the day." 

"Yes, David." 

David pulled back the collar of Charlie's shirt. Charlie knew he was inspecting his latest bite mark. Though David hadn't been wearing his vampire teeth, Charlie could feel that it had left a mark anyway. Charlie couldn't wait to check it out in a mirror. 

"I will see you this Friday afternoon," David said. "Presuming my job doesn't intervene." 

Charlie nodded, looking forward to it already. 

David continued, "A week from Friday is the convention and it will last through Sunday evening. And I won't let my job intervene, no matter what." 

Charlie was thrilled that David would prioritize him over his job. Charlie would give up any plans himself. 

David put two fingers on the fresh bite mark on Charlie's neck. He rubbed it for a moment. "You just stripped when I told you to, right here in the office. Are you not afraid of being found out? People finding out about…everything?" 

Charlie blinked. David sounded a little uncertain. "No, David," Charlie replied softly. "I am yours." 

David smiled warmly at him. His hand circled Charlie's neck. "Oh, my dark delight." 

Charlie felt a flush of pleasure at the unexpected endearment. David had never called him that before, or anything like it. "All I want is to please you." 

David's smile lit up his eyes. "You do." 

Charlie wanted to melt into a puddle at David's feet. He whispered, "I am glad, my lord." 

This time David didn't correct him, just smiled, his thumb pressing on the fresh bite mark. 

Charlie felt like he was going to faint with happiness. 

David pulled back his hand and straightened Charlie's collar. "Now, go home and rest. Ignore your brother if he calls." 

"Yes, David." 

David looked at him thoughtfully. "On second thought, sit here for five minutes. That flush in your face speaks volumes." 

Charlie dropped his head. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. Five minutes. Then home and rest." 

"Thank you, David." Charlie slowly moved to a chair. He still wanted to wrap himself around David. Five minutes was a good idea to get his head back into the proper Professor Eppes mode. Don would probably have questions as soon as he left the meeting room. 

David unlocked and opened the door. He stood with his hand on the knob, looking at Charlie for a moment. Charlie squeezed his hands together on the urge to go to him. 

"Till Friday," David said quietly, then turned and left. 

Charlie breathed out a shuddering breath. He knew that if he met David outside the meeting room that he would be Agent Sinclair again, not his lord and master. Charlie was finding himself surprisingly comfortable with the bifurcation - David as his lord was like the lacy panties under Charlie's jeans. The secret was part of the pleasure. 

Though he'd be okay if David wanted to make their relationship public. 

Whatever David wanted. 

Because David had been 100% accurate so far in guessing what would make Charlie happy. 

"'My dark delight,'" Charlie whispered softly. In eleven days, he was going to go to a convention with David. He had no idea what that meant, other than he was going to spend the entire weekend dressed up and the entire weekend in David's company. It sounded like heaven. 

He checked his watch, planning on sitting here for five minutes exactly. Then he would go home, crawl into bed, and start imagining what he could wear and do to please David the best next time. 

Wavelet analysis threaded through his mind with skirts and bustiers. Happiness and post-orgasm bliss curved like waves, writing math in the air around him. 

Suddenly he frowned and stared at the equation still on the whiteboard. If he tweaked it _there_ , he could tighten the analysis considerably. 

But David had said sit there for five minutes then go home. It was the first time David had acknowledged the relationship - let alone done anything sexual - outside his apartment. Charlie could not disobey orders. 

Don walked into the room. "Are you still here?" He pulled up short and sniffed the air. "Charlie? Really?" 

Charlie flushed. 

Don shook his head, grumbling, "None of my business." 

"Could you roll the whiteboard over here? And hand me a marker?" 

"Why can't you-Nevermind. I don't want to know." Don pushed the whiteboard over to Charlie and gave him a whiteboard marker. 

Charlie quickly sketched out the revised equation. 

"What's this?" Don asked. 

"I think I can locate your suspect, or at least get you close. Or at least give you some key variables to look for." 

"Great!" 

Don listened closely while Charlie explained. 

"Thanks, buddy," Don said. He started to turn away, to act on the information that Charlie had just given him. Then he paused and smiled faintly at Charlie. "Should I thank David for…helping you with a breakthrough?" 

"No, no," Charlie said quickly. "You don't know, you can't know." 

Don's eyebrows shot up. "Why not?" 

"It's just private. For now." 

Don eyed him. "Is he good to you?" 

"Yes, oh yes," Charlie said fervently. 

Don gave a startled laugh. "Okay, fine. I don't know anything. I'll try not to have eyes." 

"Thank you." 

"Sure." Don studied him for another moment, then shrugged. "Okay. I'll run with this. You should go home and take care of your cold. Though I wonder if it's really a cold-no, nevermind." He smiled, shaking his head, and left the room. 

Charlie looked down at his watch. Eight minutes had elapsed. He grimaced and stood up. Grabbing his cup of tea, he hurried out of the room. Don was talking with his team, including David. As he rushed by, David turned to look at him. Was David mad that he'd talked to Don again? He'd told him to ignore Don if he called. Was talking to him before he left a violation? 

But David gave him a nod and returned to listening to Don. Charlie relaxed and began to walk at a more natural pace. He could still feel his wet panties, and the faint throb of the new bite mark on his neck. 

Three days at a convention, with David. What would he wear? He would need to top his best outfits. Three times. He could do it. 

He hummed to himself as he left the office. Today he was under command to go home and rest. Tomorrow he would go shopping. 

David was his adored lord. 

He'd make David proud. 


	3. Lord Bronze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Charlie begin their weekend at a convention uniquely suited to their kinks.

**Part 3 - Lord Bronze**

David stroked Charlie's hair. Charlie tilted his head on David's knee and looked up at him. His big brown eyes were adoring. 

_God, he is so beautiful._

David gave Charlie a warm smile then forced himself to look up at the speakers. It was Friday afternoon at one of his favorite annual conventions, and this speaker's panel discussion on dark themes in graphic novels was one that David had been looking forward to. However, his attention kept getting pulled away by the man sitting beside his chair. Charlie was in full feminine dress, though he'd was still using he/him pronouns. David didn't mind, whatever Charlie was comfortable with. Charlie looked stunning regardless of what he called himself. 

A year ago, David had been to this same convention, as he'd been coming for years. Last year, David had found it strangely empty. His cosplay talents were at their height, he got so many compliments and questions sometimes it was difficult to walk down the halls. He had good friends that he only saw here. The panels were interesting, the entertainment quality, the dealer hall full of treasures. And he had more eager sex partners than he could service. 

But he had felt lonely. 

Who could have guessed that just a few months after that, the LA Field Office Halloween party would change everything? Don had told everyone they needed to really dress up. David hadn't had time to create a new costume before the party, so he'd just worn his latest cosplay costume. He'd gotten a lot of comments and praise for it, from coworkers thinking he had rented or put it together just for this event. He hadn't explained to any of them that this was the clothing of an alternate persona. He usually only became this person four or five times a year, at events or conventions. But sometimes he wondered if Lord Absalom Eli Bronze was who he really was and every other day he was playing a character. 

He'd gone to the Halloween party feeling like it was a strange overlap of his worlds, one he had decided that he'd never do again. 

Then Charlie had sashayed in, looking like every fantasy David had ever had. David was secretly gay and attracted to feminized men, he couldn't explain why. Nothing turned him on more than a short skirt with a cock underneath. David had always thought Charlie was cute, in an innocent sort of way, but he wasn't David's type. David did like being around him, liked Charlie's intelligence and quick mind, but he'd never been attracted to him. But the Charlie that had come to the Halloween party had hit every kink that David knew he had and even a few that he hadn't known about. Charlie had then proceeded to make his interest in David crystal clear. David had told Don before the party about his costume plans, and Charlie must have found out and matched his costume to David's. At the time, David hadn't been sure if Charlie was interested in David or Lord Bronze. 

In an unexpected way, it had been both. 

David had left the party and contacted Charlie on his secret cellphone, feeling him out on whether Charlie's outfit had been a statement of interest or just a wild coincidence. Charlie had come over to David's apartment and demonstrated that his interest was very deep and completely in conjunction with David's desires. It was the first of many such encounters. 

Charlie shifted, his chains clinking lightly. David looked down to check on him. He had gotten a chair for Charlie to sit in, but Charlie had asked if he could sit at David's feet instead. Now Charlie was resting his cheek on David's knee, the side of his neck exposed. 

It made David thirsty just to look at it. 

Down the length of Charlie's neck and across his bare shoulders were marks of David's attention - bruises and puncture marks, old and new. Typically, an acolyte would be wearing a leather collar choker, probably with an O-ring in front to attach a leash to. But David hadn't wanted to cover any of those marks, so he'd gotten for Charlie two padded leather wrist cuffs, with a two-foot long chain stretching in between and a longer chain leash attached. David had always thought a non-neck option was more appropriate for a blood acolyte anyway. 

Oh, how Charlie's eyes had lit up when he'd seen the cuffs and leash. He'd thanked David profusely and held out his wrists. David could tell Charlie thought this was the 'gift' that David had promised to give him at the convention. David hadn't explained that the real gift was something far different, but he had explained that without the leash, Charlie would be getting far too many offers from wannabe masters. Charlie had looked surprised then thoughtful at this information and David had been hurt. Was Charlie's devotion so thin that anyone in a nice vampire costume would do? Then Charlie had said that he hoped he would bring pride to his lord, that he hoped to bring to pass David's prediction that Charlie would make David the envy of everyone. 

Charlie's devotion had made David ache and he'd wondered what he'd done to deserve it. He hadn't asked, of course, just praised Charlie for the pains he'd taken with his outfit. 

And Charlie looked stunning tonight. 

Charlie was dressed all in black, starting with a halter-top dress with a leather bustier, draped with silver chains and leather lacing. A cinched waist and breast forms gave him a curvy figure. The skirt of the dress was a spider-web lace mini-skirt. Underneath it, David knew Charlie wore the black silk and lace panties that David had given him. Charlie wore thigh-high black lace stockings and spiked-strap platform heels. His fingernails were long and shiny black. His face was done up perfectly, with black lipstick and pale minimizing makeup that reduced the maleness of his features. His shimmery white and black eye shadow, together with his eyelash extensions, made his eyes look huge and ethereal. His hair was jet black, the top smooth, the bangs sharp, and the sides large soft feminine curls. He looked like a sexy Goth sprite. 

David slid his finger through one of Charlie's curls, his touch possessive. 

As they had walked through the halls of the convention, they'd both been followed by whispers of admiration. David felt like he'd found the other half of his persona. That Lord Bronze had been incomplete without his beautiful acolyte. 

In the evening tonight was Night One of the Blood and Bone Feast. It was designed to be much less intense than Night Two, and David would just have to see how Charlie did with it before thinking of Night Two. David knew that Charlie was somewhat experienced with men, but a blood-streaked orgy was a whole new animal. David hadn't decided if he'd share his blood acolyte with the other vampires and werewolves at the Feast. He had no doubt that many hoped he would share, but Charlie's comfort level was paramount. The convention was only one weekend, after all, and Charlie would be going home with him. 

David ran a fingernail down the large vein in Charlie's neck. Charlie shivered and one hand gripped David's calf convulsively. It made David's cock throb. 

One of the speakers mentioned David's favorite graphic novel and he looked up. He focused his attention back on the panel discussion, though one hand continued to stroke Charlie's neck. He had all weekend to spend with Charlie. 

He just wasn't sure he'd make it to this evening before needing to taste him again.   
  



	4. Acolyte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is enjoying the convention with David, until he is left alone and unprotected...
> 
> C/W: Sexual Assault

**Part 4: Acolyte--**

Charlie felt like his eyes were going to fall out from staring. Everywhere he looked were people of all genders as Goth vampires or dapper werewolves or Victorian zombies. There were those in just t-shirts and jeans, but the majority were dressed up. Charlie felt both exposed and protected by his own elaborate outfit. No one from the Mathematical world would ever recognize him at the end of David's leash. But the admiration and interest from others was intoxicating. He was very glad that David had designated him as owned, or else he might have felt besieged by the admiration. David created a safe bubble around Charlie as he strode confidently through the convention with Charlie behind him. 

Charlie's eyes went to David, who was looking impressive and powerful, his dark lord. Charlie never tired of looking at David in his full steampunk vampire outfit. _My Lord Absalom Eli Bronze,_ he murmured to himself _._ David was wearing a black velvet tailcoat with bronze buttons and steampunk embellishments. The coat buckled in front over a burgundy brocade vest. Underneath was a white silk shirt with layers of lace down the front and at the cuffs. Encasing his legs were black tight synthetic leather pants, showing off his strong legs. He wore a black top hat with gold and bronze gears. His tall black boots had a bronze overlay, buttons and buckles, with folder-over top of burgundy velvet. In his mouth were vampire teeth, no pop-in plastic teeth but custom resin tooth caps securely, albeit temporarily, affixed to his teeth. Looking at David made Charlie's body throb with visceral appreciation. 

That was another reason to be glad for the connecting leash - David was getting a great deal of his own attention. From the comments, many of the people David talked to were previous sex partners of David's and Charlie had to bite down on intense jealousy. But every time, David turned the others away and looked back at Charlie before they continued. 

The hour before, David had seemed quite interested in the discussion panel on graphic novels, but Charlie hadn't followed what they were talking about. There were too many references he didn't understand. He vowed to ask David for book and graphic novel recommendations and to educate himself. If David was interested in it, Charlie wanted to find out more. 

David tugged a little on the chain attached to Charlie's wrist cuffs and Charlie realized that David had turned to the right without him noticing. David smiled and Charlie hurried to catch up. 

They went into a room labeled, 'Art Show'. But as they walked through, looking at paintings, drawings, and 3-dimensional art, it was like no art show that Charlie had ever seen. Everything was dark, intense, fantastic. And a great deal of it was sexual as well. David moved them through slowly. Charlie walked when David walked and stopped when he did, so he looked at the art that caught David's attention. He examined each piece, trying to understand David more. David seemed to be watching him for his reactions. 

David stopped them in front of a large painting done in blacks and reds. It was of an orgy, with naked men and women streaked with blood, being feasted on by demons of many shapes. Both demons and the-what did David call him, 'acolyte'?-seemed to be enjoying the feasting a great deal. The painting was called 'Night Two' and it wasn't for sale. 

"What do you think of it?" David asked quietly. 

Charlie tried to scrape together a coherent thought. "I wouldn't want it on my living room wall…" 

David chuckled. 

Charlie continued, "But it's compelling." 

David nodded but didn't ask further. He moved them to the next piece of art, though Charlie's eyes strayed back to the large painting. 

After the Art Show, they headed to another busy room. This one was the 'Dealer's Room.' Charlie's eyes opened wider and he grinned in amazement. Leather bustiers and steampunk goggles mixed with chain jewelry and bondage gear, music offerings were next to light-up art, full head masks near 'blood candy'. He could build dozens more outfits from the first two booths alone. 

"I didn't bring my wallet!" Charlie groaned. 

"Don't worry, babybat," David said. "Shop to your heart's delight." 

"Oh, thank you, my lord. I will be frugal." Charlie had told by David to call him 'my lord' in public here and Charlie was enjoying doing so. 

David let Charlie walk in front in the Dealer's Room, going between the booths. He held onto Charlie's leash and responded in his usual few-words way to Charlie's gushing about the items on sale. Charlie picked out for purchase a leather & chain clip-on holder for his convention badge and a book called, 'The Essential Steampunk Bibliography.' David purchased several graphic novels at the same booth. At another booth, Charlie shyly offered to David a small pin to attach to the ribbon of his top hat. It was a bat made of gold and silver gears. David looked it over thoughtfully, removing his hat to check how it looked against it, then gave a short nod and bought it. Charlie couldn't describe the feeling that he had when David pinned it to his hat and put the hat back on. It was as if Charlie had marked David in some small way, to match all the marks David had left on him. Charlie hardly noticed the booths after that, promising himself that they'd return tomorrow. 

Outside the Dealer's Room, David found a chair in a back corner and told Charlie to sit and wait. 

"My lord?" Charlie asked, concerned. 

"I just need to run our books up to our hotel room." David had rented a room for two nights in the hotel connected to the convention space. 

"I can come with you." 

David gave him a wry smile. "I fear that if you come with me, it will be a long time before we return." 

"Oh? Oh." Charlie flushed. "Would that be a bad thing?" He ached for David's firm, sure touch on his body. 

David ran one finger down Charlie's shoulder. "Later." 

Charlie sighed, "Yes, my lord." 

David left him there, holding his own leash, as he disappeared into the crowd. Charlie felt nervous and a little scared. He didn't know anyone else here or his way around. The bubble of safety that he'd felt vanished with David. 

He got out his new badge-holder and concentrated on shifting his convention badge from the generic holder to the leather and chains one that went much better with his outfit. His badge just said, 'Lord Bronze's Acolyte'. Nothing about Professor Charles Eppes here. 

"You look lost, niblet." 

Charlie looked up to see a large white man in an all-black Steampunk vampire costume. He was muscular and his body radiated physical strength, though not the strength-of-presence that David had. His badge said, 'Lord Gunn, Master of Darkness.' 

"I'm just waiting for my lord," Charlie replied. "He'll be right back." 

"If you were mine, I'd never let go of your leash." 

"I'm not available, thank you." Charlie looked back down at his badge-holder. 

Lord Gunn grabbed Charlie's chin and forced his head up and to the side. He was looking at Charlie's neck and shoulders. "Your lord is a butcher, like he's gnawing on a bone. If you were mine, you would have just one deep perfect mark on your lovely neck. You deserve a master with skill." 

Charlie tried to pull his face away but the man was too strong. "Let go." 

With his other hand, Gunn grabbed Charlie's leash. "Stand up, niblet. Let me get a good look at you." 

Charlie stayed seated and glared at him. 

Gunn pulled up on the leash and Charlie was forced to get to his feet or get his shoulders yanked out of their sockets. 

Gunn grinned. "That's better, girl, now turn around for me." 

Dragged by the chain, Charlie turned around. 

"Nice, very nice." The man's hand slid under Charlie's skirt and cupped his ass. 

Charlie froze in panic. 

"You're a newbie," Gunn said, squeezing his ass cheek. "So I'm going to explain how things work here. Unless you're with a master, you do whatever any master says, immediately. If I tell you to get on your knees and suck my dick, you do it." Gunn began to jiggle Charlie's ass plug and a sick flush went through him. 

Gunn stepped closer, now twisting Charlie's plug. In Charlie's ear, he murmured, "I'm going to take you somewhere and you are going to suck my dick until I come all over your pretty dress. Then I'm going to take out this plug and fuck you so long and hard that blood drips down your legs." Gunn tightened Charlie's leash. 

Charlie was trembling, words frozen in his throat, muscles locked place. 

Gunn continued relentlessly, "Then I'm going to sink my teeth into your pretty little neck and drain you dry, every last drop, and you will only think of what more you can do to serve me, because that's how a real master treats a tasty niblet like you. I will-" 

"Hands off him, Gunn." It was David's voice, dark and angry. 

Charlie felt Gunn's hand leave his ass at the same moment Gunn dropped his leash. Charlie grabbed for the back of the chair. 

Gunn said, "Oh, it's you, Bronze. This sweet plaything is yours?" 

Charlie held onto the back of the chair and closed his eyes. 

"Not a plaything," David snarled. "And you were grabbing him against his will." 

"Nonsense," Gunn laughed, though there was an edge to it. "Everyone knows that unattached acolytes are ripe for picking. This lovely little niblet was all alone." 

"Doesn't mean you can paw them. And he's with me, and you know it. I saw you drooling over him earlier. His badge says, 'Lord Bronze's Acolyte.'" 

"Oh? I must have missed that. Can't say I saw you earlier, either." 

"He obviously didn't want you to touch him. Get out of here," David said, sounding as angry as Charlie had ever heard him. "This isn't the end of this." 

Charlie heard Gunn reply under his breath but move away. 

"Charlie," David said urgently. "You alright?" 

Charlie could only swallow and nod. 

"Dammit, sit down." 

Charlie slowly sat down. 

"What did he say to you?" 

Distantly, Charlie heard himself say, "He said that unless you're with a master, you do whatever any master says. That if he told me to suck his dick I had to. He was squeezing my ass. He was playing with my plug. He was going to take me somewhere and…" A wave of nausea swept over him. 

David growled. "Bastards like Gunn forget that consent is even more important in places like this." 

"Hi," said a voice. "I saw what happened. Don't be mad at your pup." 

Charlie blinked and turned to see a small white woman in a furry bikini. She was wearing a wolf mask, ears, and tail. 

"I'm not mad at him," David said. 

"He told Gunn to go away and let him go but he didn't. Gunn did that to my packmate once." 

David's eyes sharpened. Charlie could almost see the FBI agent snap into place. David immediately became calm. "Would you be willing to come with me to report this?" 

She hesitated then nodded. 

"Can you walk?" David said, putting his hand under Charlie's arm. 

Charlie gave a small nod. 

David held Charlie as he carefully let go of the chair. He felt shaky and sick to his stomach with after-reaction. 

David pulled him close and said, "I swear I will not be more than two feet away from you for the rest of the weekend." 

Charlie whispered, "Thank you, my lord." 

With David's help, they made their way down the hallway. 

For the next half hour, Charlie felt like he was watching events from a distance. He ran mathematical problems through his mind over and over. They went into a room and David demanded to talk to the convention ombudsman. Charlie thought vaguely that he'd only heard that term used in a university setting. Someone was called and they waited a few minutes until an Asian woman arrived. She was dressed like a steampunk mad scientist, but her expression was very serious. 

She sat down at a table and David directed Charlie to a chair nearby. David sat right next to him, his hand on Charlie's gripped-together hands. Charlie put one part of his brain into calculating gravity on all known planets and planetoids. Then he was able to tell the full story to the woman, wincing when he had to relate what Gunn had said about Charlie's lord being a butcher, gnawing on a bone. He looked apologetically at David, who just squeezed his hands. Charlie related everything what Gunn said and did. The wolf woman in the furry bikini then corroborated his story and added her own story of a similar thing that had happened at a different event. David demanded that Gunn be thrown out of the convention and be barred from future conventions. He talked about how this was Charlie's first time here and how new he was to the world. Then they needed to call the police to report an assault. His voice was even but his anger showed through. 

The ombudsman turned to Charlie and asked him if he wanted Gunn ejected (yes) and if he wanted to file a police report (no). David tried to convince him that he should talk to the police but Charlie just shook his head. After a moment, David gave up with a sad but understanding smile. The ombudsman talked for a moment about safety and the commitments of the convention to consent. Still running mathematical equations in his head, Charlie nodded at what seemed to be the right points while she was apologizing for what had happened. She said it was likely that Gunn would be barred from the convention, but she needed to talk to the rest of the Con Committee. David responded that if Gunn wasn't officially ejected, David would gather his friends together and they'd eject Gunn themselves, preferably by force. The woman warned David that she couldn't get Gunn kicked out the hotel if he was a paying guest unless a police report was filed. David replied that he understood. 

Charlie blinked again and found himself out in the hall. He had a brief burst of panic before he realized that David was right behind him. 

David stepped around him and held up Charlie's leash. "I'm right here. I'm not letting you out of my sight." 

Charlie gave him a faint smile. 

"Do you want to go home? Leave?" 

Quietly, Charlie said, "Do you?" 

"Answer the question," David replied, with a hint of Lord Bronze's voice of command. 

Charlie looked down at the floor and ran some functions through the Fourier's Transformation. Finally, he shook his head. He didn't want to go home. 

David asked, "Do you want to go up to our hotel room and forget about the convention?" 

Charlie thought about it then shook his head again. He had lovely clothing to show off and had been enjoying the convention, before Gunn intervened. 

Someone opened a door down the hallway and the sound of rock music spilled out. It sounded intense, dark, with a low throbbing vocal. 

"A concert?" Charlie asked. 

"They have them throughout the day. Want to go listen to it?" 

Charlie nodded. 

David took a firm grip on the leash. He led them down the hall and into a conference room with a stage holding two men with electric guitars and a woman with a small flat hand drum. They were wearing black, the woman with a crown of spikes. She was singing about a dark goddess. 

"Inkubus Sukkubus," David said. "Good band." 

The large semi-dark room was full of bodies pulsing and bouncing to the music. David led Charlie to the back of the room and found them a space on the floor. David sat down, leaning against the back wall, and pulled Charlie to his lap. 

In Charlie's ear, David said hoarsely, "God, Charlie. I'm sorry." 

"I'm sorry I froze," Charlie mumbled. "I should have hit him or something." 

"It happens a lot with sexual assault. People freeze. Not just fight or flight." 

Charlie shuddered at the phrase 'sexual assault,' though he knew it was accurate. "I should have said something more." 

"You did nothing wrong. Just because you froze doesn't mean you did something wrong. Gunn is a fucking bastard." The fury in David's voice warmed Charlie. 

"Think he'll get kicked out?" 

"One way or another." 

"Okay." 

Charlie shifted so that he was laying with his head was in David's lap. David stroked Charlie's hair slowly. Charlie snuggled deeper into David's lap and closed his eyes. With an effort, he pushed what had happened away. 

Knowing that David would take care of him. 

The music slid into his brain, suggesting mathematical equations of voice, sound, rhythm. Charlie slid his hands around David's leg and let the music wash over him. 


	5. The Blood Boils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David deals with guilt and anger over Charlie's assault.

**Part 5 - The Blood Boils**

David was on fire. 

He sat in the dark, Charlie's head on his lap, surrounded by good music. 

And he was on fire. 

When David had come back down from their hotel room and seen Gunn fondling a frozen Charlie, he had learned what it meant to see red. He had found himself reaching for his gun before realizing that he didn't have it. 

That had cleared his head a little bit and he'd been able to call out. Gunn had jumped away from Charlie, his body language saying that he knew he'd been caught, though his words were blustering. David had never liked Gunn but he hadn't seen him groping unwilling Con attendees before. 

If he hadn't been worried about Charlie, he'd have punched Gunn. But he let him go and focused on Charlie and getting Charlie what he needed. It was good that the werebitch saw Gunn's actions and could back Charlie up to the ombudsman. 

Now that the official complaint had been filed and hopefully Gunn's banning set in motion, David could think about what had happened. 

Gunn had threatened Charlie. Gunn had yanked Charlie around. Gunn had fondled Charlie's ass. Gunn had played with the anal plug in Charlie's asshole. Gunn had whispered coercive threats in his ear. 

Gunn had _violated_ him. 

David had brought Charlie here, left him alone and vulnerable, and this had happened to him. 

Guilt and anger were the kindling to David's fire. 

How was he going to move on? Forgive himself? Forgive Gunn for violating the beautiful man that was his perfect acolyte? 

He wished Charlie was willing to file a police report, go on record for the next time Gunn did this to someone, but David had interviewed enough sexual assault victims to know when to stop pushing. He'd talk with Charlie about it again later. 

He almost wished Charlie wanted to leave the convention. It had been spoiled for David. He couldn't imagine how Charlie would feel safe here anymore. One of the things David had always loved about this convention was that under all the kinkiness was a strong emphasis on consent. For David, that made the vampire power play real and exciting and fun for everyone. 

David looked down at Charlie, whose head was lying in his lap. Charlie's eyes were closed, with their long eyelashes brushing his cheeks. His hands were wrapped around David's thigh. Charlie had been enjoying the convention and David had been enjoying it through him. It had become fresh again. 

If only he could go back in time and take Charlie upstairs with him to drop off the books they'd just bought. 

David had known Charlie for much longer than they'd been lovers. He'd felt protective of him, they all had in the office. Now that he'd discovered that Charlie was his perfect sexual partner, David was even more protective. To think that this had happened under David's watch… 

He stroked Charlie's hair and his neck and shoulders, hoping that it was soothing. 

It was strange that, even when they weren't in their costumes, even when they weren't officially lord and acolyte, that in private, they still behaved in similar modes. When they were alone, David enjoyed always being in charge and Charlie seemed to prefer to be subservient to him. In this mode, Charlie was more relaxed and at ease than David had ever seen him. And the sex allowed them to explore the extent of previously unexplored desires. Charlie liked to call himself David's 'sex slave.' David preferred to think of Charlie as a treasured accomplice. 

And he had failed to protect his treasure. 

There was clapping and cheering and David realized that the concert was over. He clapped as well and Charlie's eyes opened. They stayed sitting on the floor as the audience filed out and the band began packing up. They brought the lights up to normal levels and David rubbed his eyes. 

"How are you, Charlie?" David asked, his voice sounding thick to his own ears. 

Charlie smiled weakly up at him. "I'm okay, my lord, as long as you stay with me." 

"I will, absolutely. What would you like to do now? We could go back to our hotel room and be done for the evening." David would be disappointed to miss the Feast, but Charlie wouldn't be interested now anyway. 

"If you want, my lord." 

"What do you want?" 

Charlie sat up. "I want what you want, always." 

David growled, "I want that bastard not to have touched you." 

"Yeah." 

David frowned, about to issue an order to retire for the night. 

Charlie gripped his hands together and said softly, "Please, my lord, don't let it ruin the weekend. I want to be under your hand, in public, with you. This convention is nothing like I've ever experienced, and I want to keep going. It's so… amazing." 

Startled, David smiled down at him. _No, you're amazing._ He pushed away his own anger and guilt. "As you wish, my dark delight." 

Charlie flushed a lovely shade at the endearment. This was only the second time David had ever called him that, but it fit. 

"Thank you, my Lord Bronze. What's next?" 

"Well," David said, pulling out the paper to look at the convention schedule. "There will be another concert here in an hour. The Dealer's Room and Art Room are open for another hour. There's a panel about People of Color in the goth scene or another on science versus mysticism. There are game rooms, including some live roleplay games. There's dancing and karaoke later." He wasn't going to mention the Feast now. 

"Whatever you like, my lord." 

"Give me an opinion." 

"I, um," Charlie looked down. 

His concern rising again, David demanded, "Tell me." 

"I am kind of hungry, my lord." 

David chuckled. He ran his finger down Charlie's throat. "I am, too." 

Charlie looked back up, the adoration back in his big brown eyes. "I am yours to devour, my lord." 

David smiled, his guilt and anger easing more at the enthusiasm in Charlie's face. "But I think supper would be a good idea. We can eat at the hotel restaurant. It's pretty good. Or would you prefer to drive somewhere? There is a Korean place that's good and a pasta place." 

"Like this?" Charlie asked softly, gesturing to their outfits. 

"Yes. Restaurants around here are used to conventions." David could see the uncertainty in Charlie's expression, though. "But tonight we will eat at the hotel." 

"Yes, my lord." Charlie sounded relieved. It was one of David's pleasures, figuring out Charlie's desires without Charlie having to express them in words. 

And Charlie's desires coincided so nicely with David's own… 

David grinned, showing his vampire teeth. "Do not fear, babybat. The young blood in your veins sings to me. I will devour you later." 

Charlie's eyes shone. "Thank you, my lord," 

_No, thank you, my stunning, delicious companion._

"Stand up." 

Charlie untangled himself and got to his feet, looking a little stiff. David smiled up at him, enjoying the view up Charlie's dress-clad body. If he asked Charlie to step a little closer, David would be able to see up his skirt. He knew Charlie was wearing the black lace and silk panties that David had given him, and also knew how lovely they looked with the bulge of Charlie's cock and balls. 

David stood up instead. While he might desire something sensual, Charlie had just been sexually assaulted. David would need to pay close attention to Charlie to determine when - or if - Charlie was ready for his touch. 

He felt the ever-present throb in his cock that looking at Charlie in full costume gave him, but it could wait as long as needed. People like Gunn would never understand the real bond between lord and acolyte. 

He took hold of Charlie's leash. "We're heading to the hotel restaurant. Walk as close to me as you need." 


	6. Food for the Body and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Charlie try to recapture the earlier ease of the convention.

**Part 6 - Food for the Body and Soul**

Charlie held onto David's arm as they walked through the convention towards the hotel restaurant. He kept his eyes down. What if they ran into Gunn? Would he freeze again? 

No, he had David here, his powerful lord. Nothing bad could happen to him when he was within touching distance of David. If Gunn came close, David would destroy him. 

Gritting his teeth, Charlie raised his eyes and began to look around again. Everything seemed the same - people of all sizes and shapes in goth clothing or steampunk styles, or a combination of both. Long-toothed vampires intermixing with red-horned demons, undead fairies talking to pagan High Priestesses. 

His death grip on David's arm began to relax. 

By the time they reached the restaurant, Charlie wasn't flinching at every tall man dressed all in black. He even smiled as they went into the restaurant, seeing zombies eating noodles, black goth cats sharing fries and an alien steampunk gunslinger take out his reading glasses to read the menu. The wait staff seemed unfazed by any of it. 

David got them a booth and Charlie sat on the bench next to him. Charlie did need to wait long for an invitation to snuggle. David put his arm around Charlie and pulled him close. 

"Do you want your cuffs off while we eat?" David asked. 

Charlie felt a little frisson of fear, though he knew it was silly. Anyone could tell that he was with David. 

"No, my lord," he said in a small voice. 

David squeezed his shoulder but didn't comment. 

When the waiter came, David ordered for both of them. What he ordered was just what Charlie wanted, of course. 

While they waited for their food, David got out the program for the convention. Charlie read the offerings for tomorrow, commenting on a few that looked interesting. He wanted to hear more music, definitely, and return to the Dealer's Room. The Art Show might need another look. Especially that suggestive painting of an orgy. There were several discussion panels that David put his finger on and in the evening was a costume ball & contest. Charlie wasn't sure how things could get more costume-y, but he was sure there was a way. 

Charlie pointed to a notification for 8pm tomorrow night that said, 'BBF2 (not a convention-sponsored event))' and a location designation. "What's this?" 

David looked at him thoughtfully. After a moment he said, "The Blood and Bone Feast." 

"The…" 

"Night Two." 

Charlie frowned at him, trying to remember where he'd heard that phrase recently. When he remembered, a strange flush went over him. "The painting." 

David nodded. 

Charlie remembered the naked bodies, streaked with blood, in the throes of ecstasy. "That…happens?" 

"The painting is an exaggeration, but yes." 

Charlie could only stare at him, his pulse pounding. 

David continued, "Tonight is the lesser version, Night One. There are…different ground rules." 

"What are…" Charlie shook his head. He wasn't ready for that information. "The convention doesn't support it?" 

"Officially. Liability reasons." 

"Oh." 

The waiter came back with their drinks and Charlie grabbed his eagerly. His chains clanked loudly against the glass. Other people looked over at him and he sat back from the table. "Perhaps taking these off while I eat would be a good idea." 

"I'll detach the chains and leave the cuffs." 

"Thank you, my lord." 

David took a tiny key from his breast pocket and unlocked the chains and attached leash. He set them aside on the table, where they would be easily seen by anyone approaching the table. 

Charlie pressed against David, suddenly shivering. 

"Shh. I don't need chains to claim you." David smoothed Charlie's hair back, leaned over, and bit his earlobe. 

Arousal shot through Charlie, followed, remarkably, by a sense of calm. He moaned softly. 

David was so good to him. 

He whispered, "Thank you, my Lord Bronze." 

David hummed in his ear, nibbling up the side of Charlie's ear with his pointy 'vampire' teeth. Charlie tilted his head, offering his neck. 

David chuckled softly. "Dinner first." 

Charlie sighed but he was right, of course. Charlie's pulse was jumping with conflicting reactions. His cock was hardening in his panties, but he could still feel the imprint on his ass of Gunn's hand. When he shifted on the bench, he felt the anal plug move in his ass. He'd been wearing it for months during the day, only taking it out when necessary, so he hardly noticed it anymore. But because of Gunn, he was now very aware of it again. It didn't remind him of David right now, but of Gunn. He hated Gunn for that. 

Charlie asked, "Do you think they've banned him?" 

Charlie felt David stiffen. "She said she'd call after talking to the committee." 

"They can't…not, can they?" 

"I told you that he'd be gone, even if I have to throw him out myself. I have many friends here, and I don't think Gunn has many. And will have even fewer when I tell people what happened." 

"Do you have to?" Charlie asked, in a small, ashamed voice. 

"Only if required to get him tossed." David's voice turned harsh. "He will be gone, I swear it." 

Charlie sighed, resting his head against David's strong shoulder. "I'm sorry, my lord, for ruining your convention." 

David turned abruptly and grabbed Charlie's shoulders in both hands. Charlie winced and looked down. 

"Look at me," he commanded. 

Charlie looked up and David's eyes were angry. 

"You will not apologize again," David snapped. " _You_ did nothing wrong. I failed to protect you. Any fault is mine and it will be rectified." 

"Oh, no, my lord," Charlie said, horrified. "It was not your fault." 

"Are you questioning me?" David demanded, but with a slight smile. 

Charlie replied softly, "No, my lord." 

David held his eyes for a long moment, until Charlie finally nodded. 

"We can go elsewhere and still spend the weekend together," David offered. "If that's the only reason you want to stay." 

Charlie shook his head. No one gave him strange looks here when he was dressed how he enjoyed dressing. Being around other people while clothed as a goth girl was liberating. He felt powerful and sexy in a way he'd never had before. Perhaps since he was literally attached to David, Lord Bronze's striking, seductive presence was rubbing off on him. "I want to be with you here, my lord." 

David studied his face, then nodded. He released his grip on Charlie's shoulders. 

David returned to reading the program schedule. Charlie's eyes rested on tonight's listing for "BBF1 (not a convention-sponsored event)." In his mind, he saw the painting - the orgy painting of Night Two. What would a 'lesser version' of that be like? Charlie had never done anything like that before. He'd done a threesome with a man and a woman before, but not really liked it. He found it too difficult to know who should be doing what to whom and when. 

Charlie ran a finger around and around his leather cuffs. He loved every gift that David had ever given him but this was the first gift that he'd given him that was visible outside his clothes. But it wasn't like he could wear the cuffs anywhere but a place like this. 

That got him thinking, wondering if there were other occasions that Lord Bronze emerged and whether he would like a tag-along acolyte there too. He'd ask David. After this weekend. Assuming that the rest of it went well. 

David's phone rang and he answered it. David's face grew serious and he listened to someone for a moment. 

Finally, he said, "Thank you. I'm glad that you did the right thing." The other person talked for another moment. David said, "Yes, I will take care of him." 

Another few words exchanged and David ended the call. 

He stared at the phone, frowning. The anger was back in his face. 

"My lord?" Charlie asked tentatively. 

"Gunn's been banned from the convention." 

"Oh, good," Charlie said with a sigh. 

"He stated that he won't be leaving the hotel, though, so we need to keep an eye out." 

Charlie shuddered and looked around. They were in the hotel restaurant, after all. 

David's eyes sharpened. "If you file a police report, the hotel could kick him out too." 

A rush of sick panic swept over Charlie. He desperately started calculating pi. 

David put his hand on Charlie's arm. "Charlie, listen to me. I won't let anything-won't let anything _else_ happen to you." 

Charlie nodded but looked down. 

"Give yourself time," David said quietly. "The memory will return in waves. Let it flow through you then fade. It will fade more each time." 

Charlie looked up at him, surprised by his intensity and eloquent words. David simply squeezed Charlie's arm and looked back at the program schedule. 

Charlie leaned against David, trying to absorb strength from him, trying to let the wave flow through him. 

Charlie took a deep breath and thought about when he first noticed David. He'd been drawn by the mystery of the reserved agent, and his undercurrent of strength. Charlie had researched him, like he enjoyed doing, though he often used ethically questionable means. He liked to confirm to himself that most people were statistically predictable. But everything that Charlie had learned about David had only made David more intriguing, more complex. Then Charlie had learned what kind of men David liked… Who could have imagined in starting that research that they'd end up together, at an event like this? 

Their food arrived - a Japanese noodle soup for David and a steak sandwich with fries for Charlie. David thanked the waiter but stopped Charlie when he started to reach for his food. 

"Hands on the table. I will feed you." 

Charlie blinked at him then put his hands on the table. 

"You may lift your glass yourself. I don't want to pour your drink on your dress." 

Charlie took a drink and watched as David sliced up his sandwich into bite-sized pieces. David's sure touch with the knife made Charlie think of other instruments that David wielded with precision. He felt a throb in his groin. 

David slowly fed them both their meals, interspersing bites for Charlie with some for himself from his soup. It was oddly soothing and pleasant. David never fed him too fast or too slow, nor gave him a fry when he wanted a bite of sandwich. Charlie didn't know how David could read him so well, but he reveled in it. Being fed by hand was sensual and engrossing. By the time they finished their food, Charlie was full but not too full, and quite turned on. David pulled out his credit card to pay for the meal. 

"Another concert is starting soon," David said. "We'll go to that. You'll really like Skeletal Family." 

"Thank you, my lord." Charlie held out his cuffs for his chains. 

David smiled and reattached the chains and leash. Charlie felt a knot between his shoulders ease. 

Maybe the convention wasn't ruined after all. 


	7. Tasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David slakes his thirst.

**Part 7 - Tasting**

After paying for their meal, David led Charlie out of the restaurant and back towards the convention. Charlie kept very close to David as they travelled through the hotel. When they passed into the convention space, Charlie began to relax. 

"Walk in front of me," David said. 

Charlie did so, feeling the weight of David's gaze on him. It made him feel sexy, seductive. He held up his head and walked as smoothly as he could on his high platform heels. He looked around and exchanged smiles with other acolytes. 

He spotted a bathroom and decided he should use it before the concert. He looked over his shoulder. "Bathroom, my lord?" 

David nodded and Charlie went into the bathroom, David following. Charlie went to the urinal, pushed his panties down, but had to take some breaths before urinating. His cock was ready for other activities. David stood next to him the whole time, holding Charlie's leash but looking away. 

When Charlie finished, he pulled his panties back up and moved to the sink counter to wash his hands. After he tossed his paper towel away, David stepped up behind him and met Charlie's eyes in the mirror. 

David smiled, the shine of admiration in his eyes. In the mirror, his eyes traced Charlie from his head down his body. He stepped closer and ran his hands where his eyes just went. His hands rested on Charlie's hips. A man, dressed in goth heavy-metal gear, stepped out of a stall and went to the other sink. He saw Charlie and David standing so close together and gave them a big thumbs up. Charlie smiled back shyly. The man finished washing his hands and left. 

David murmured in Charlie's ear, "You are so beautiful." 

Charlie felt a shiver. "Thank you, my lord." 

David watched him closely as he slid one hand under Charlie's skirt and cupped his ass. Charlie tensed, as memory of Gunn's unwanted touch came flooding back. David's hand immediately pulled back and he smoothed the skirt down. 

"Concert starts soon," David said and turned to leave the bathroom. 

Charlie grabbed David's hand. David raised his eyebrows. 

"I, um," Charlie stammered then came to a stop. He didn't know what to say but he didn't want to live another moment with the sensation of Gunn's hand on his body. He tugged on David's hand. 

David turned back and stood behind him again. He ran his hands over Charlie's shoulders and down his arms. Charlie pushed his ass back, brushing it lightly against David's crotch. David examined his face then slowly put his hand back under Charlie's skirt. 

Charlie took a deep breath then blew it out. He locked eyes with David in the mirror as David rubbed his ass cheek. David's other hand slid over Charlie's chest then up to his neck. 

Charlie's arousal returned and he felt a throbbing in his cock. "Please, my lord," he whispered. 

Another man opened the bathroom door. He eyed the two of them then went to use the urinal. Charlie stiffened but David continued to squeeze Charlie's ass cheek and stroke his neck. 

When the man finished and left, David said in a low, intense voice, "I can wait no longer, my acolyte. I must taste of you." 

Charlie shuddered in excitement. 

"I want to take you right now, right here, but you need to understand - If you want to go somewhere private instead, that is fine. There will be no punishment for moving, I will not think less of you. I will slake my thirst, but you may choose the location." 

Charlie felt a pounding through his body. Here? Where people were walking in and out? He looked at himself in the mirror and felt the power and concealment of his outfit. Even people that knew him wouldn't recognize him easily. He looked at David's face and knew that David would push his limits only as far as Charlie wanted, even if Charlie didn't know what his own limits were. 

Charlie swallowed and said, "You may take me whenever and wherever you want, my lord. I am yours." 

David's dark eyes flared with arousal, causing a responding surge in Charlie. 

David said, "Ready me." 

Charlie got to his knees and began to rub his hands over David's bulge. He had learned what David wanted with only a few commands. David stroked Charlie's hair. Charlie struggled a little to undo David's pants, since the fly was fastened with bronze buttons instead of a zipper. He got open the fly and pulled out David's almost fully erect cock. 

Feeling a little nervous that someone might come in, Charlie didn't take time to admire the giant dark-skinned organ like he usually did. He wrapped his lips around the head and began working it like David liked. 

After not long, David pulled back. He handed Charlie a pre-lubed condom and Charlie slid it down over David's cock. 

David ordered, "Panties down and lean over the counter." 

Carefully wiping his lipsticked lips, Charlie got to his feet. He pulled his panties down and off one leg until they were just resting on one ankle. He placed his hands on the counter and leaned over. David squeezed his ass cheeks, moving the anal plug without touching it. He kept his eyes on Charlie's face and Charlie knew that David was watching him for any sign that he was having flashbacks to Gunn. 

Thoughts of him kept occurring, yes, but he wanted David's touch. 

The bathroom door opened and a man came in. He reddened under his white makeup, averted his eyes from David's exposed cock, and went into a stall. 

David's eyes didn't stray from Charlie's face. He continued to warm up Charlie's ass. His fingers got to the anal plug and began to move it. Charlie felt a sick flush, remembering Gunn's actions. David stopped and began to pull his fingers away and Charlie pushed his ass back into David's hand. David paused then returned to playing with the plug. 

The man opened the stall door and left quickly. 

David reached over with one hand, got a paper towel, and laid it on the counter. He pulled Charlie's plug out and set it on the paper towel. He pushed fingers into Charlie's asshole, checking its readiness. Charlie shifted his feet wider, welcoming David's fingers. 

David removed his fingers and lined up his cock. He was pushing it in slowly when the bathroom door opened and two men came in. They were dressed like Victorian werewolves. 

"Shit," one said and the other nodded. Nevertheless, they stood and watched as David pushed his huge cock into Charlie's asshole. 

"Damn, it fit," the first werewolf commented. 

"Yeah, she likes it. Look at her eyes pop out." 

"Yeah." 

David recaptured Charlie's eyes and smiled. Charlie realized that David liked people seeing him fuck Charlie. He lightly gripped Charlie's hips and moved slowly, stroking Charlie's asshole in the perfect way he did. 

Someone opened the door to the bathroom, saw them, made a face, and backed out again quickly. The two watching werewolves laughed. 

Every time someone commented or came in, Charlie's attention was diverted, then he'd feel David's touch again. It was a strange, choppy experience, but when he came back into his body, it was a pleasant jolt. And the jolts were additive. Waves of pleasure from his prostate were lapping through him, his cock hardening. 

David ran one hand up and down Charlie's body. He roughly squeezed Charlie's right faux breast. 

"That's a him, right?" one werewolf said. 

"Some women have dicks." 

"What?" 

"Just say that's a really nice ass." 

"Yeah." 

David winked at Charlie and patted his ass cheek. 

The bathroom door opened again and someone asked, "Is there a line?" 

"No, a show," a werewolf responded. 

A man in a steampunk outfit, complete with a gadgety walking cane, came in. "Whoa." He edged around the werewolves, eyes on David and Charlie, and went to the urinal. He used the urinal then stood there watching, his cock still in his hand. 

Pausing in his thrusts, David ran his fingernails over Charlie's shoulders. Charlie let out a whimper that echoed in the bathroom. He flushed but the werewolves laughed. David leaned over and licked Charlie's neck. Charlie shivered in anticipation. 

David only licked him again and Charlie knew that David wanted him to beg. 

"Please, my lord," Charlie whispered. 

David made a questioning sound as he continued to lick Charlie's neck. _So close…_

"Please, my lord," Charlie said, a shade louder. "I know you're thirsty." 

David met his eyes in the mirror and raised his eyebrows. Charlie could feel a prostate orgasm gathering, making his legs quiver. David knew what he needed, but today he wanted Charlie to ask for it, for their audience. 

"Please, my Lord Bronze," Charlie begged, leaning his head to the side to bare as much neck as possible. "Feed on me. Claim me and devour me, for your strength and sustenance. I belong to you." 

David opened his mouth wide, baring his teeth. His vampire fangs were white and strong. Charlie heard a gasp from someone then David sunk his teeth into Charlie's neck. 

Charlie moaned as pain and arousal shot through him. David returned to thrusting, his cock plundering Charlie's ass as his teeth held tight to Charlie's neck. Charlie moaned again, holding onto the counter as well as he could. His chains banged against the counter with every thrust. David's hands gripped Charlie's hips as he slammed into him. Charlie's legs began to shake and soon only David was holding him up. 

David growled around his teeth and Charlie knew David was close to orgasm. David's fingers tightened, digging bruises into Charlie's hips, then he exploded with a fury of thrusts. Charlie cried out and he was coming himself, prostate orgasm meeting up with his tightening balls to burst out of his bouncing cock. 

David powered him through his orgasm, thrusting pausing then thrusting again until they were both wobbly and spent. David unlocked his teeth from Charlie's neck and licked up the trickles of blood from the fresh puncture wounds. 

There were multiple 'Fucks' and 'Damns' and Charlie discovered the bathroom was packed with watchers, more than one with his hand on his own cock. 

The watchers broke up quickly, some going into the stalls to finish off their own orgasms. Soon David and Charlie were left alone in the mirror. Both were still gasping. David sucked on the new mark on Charlie's neck and Charlie whimpered softly. 

David pulled out of Charlie's ass, checking his asshole as always afterwards. David removed his condom, tied it, and threw it in the trash. He tucked his spent cock away and buttoned his fly. Taking out a tiny bottle of lube, he added some more lube to Charlie's anal plug and slid it back in. Charlie whimpered again as the plug settled in his stretched, sensitized asshole. David took a fresh paper towel, wet it, and cleaned up Charlie's cum from the counter and his skirt. Then he put Charlie's other foot through his panties and pulled them back up into place, up over his ass and his spent cock. All the while, Charlie stayed in position, leaning over the counter. David settled Charlie's skirt back into place. 

"You did well," David said with a warm smile. 

"Thank you, my lord," Charlie managed. "Thank you and, uh, thank you." 

"Did you like people watching?" 

Charlie blinked at him, unable to think coherently. "Um, maybe?" 

David chuckled and examined his latest mark on Charlie's neck. He stroked it with his fingers and Charlie shivered. "The weekend has truly begun." 

Charlie smiled weakly, feeling like his legs wouldn't hold him up much longer. 

"Let's go to the concert, and you can sit down." 

Charlie nodded. 

David picked up Charlie's leash, checked them both over one more time, then led the way out of the bathroom. Charlie wobbled after him. As they walked down the hall, thoughts of Gunn tried to intrude, but they couldn't penetrate far into Charlie's post-orgasmic haze. As he followed David towards the concert space, he thought vaguely about David's offer to take him to the concert so Charlie could sit down. 

But that wasn't going to happen. As soon as they got to the concert, as soon as David found a place to sit down, Charlie would go where he wanted to be - at David's feet, his head on David's knee. His prostate orgasm still echoed through his body, and as they neared the concert, the music joined in the pulsing. 

Charlie followed David into the concert space. It was a much larger room than the earlier concert but it was already filling up. Throbbing through the semi-darkness was piano, drums, heavy guitars and a harsh female vocal. David was right, Charlie liked it immediately. 

He followed David into the room, as he would follow him anywhere. He never would have guessed he would have enjoyed being fucked over a bathroom counter, people watching, but… he had. If David decided to take him to this Blood and Bone Feast tonight, Charlie knew that David would know that he would like it. 

David found seats near the back. He looked at Charlie, then moved one of the chairs out of the way. He sat down and Charlie settled to the floor next to him. He rested his head on David's knee and David's hand caressed his hair. 

Charlie sighed happily. He felt treasured and beautiful and understood. Math equations wound through the music and the stroke of David's hand and he closed his eyes. 


	8. A Tired Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David contemplates an eventful night before, and wonders how Charlie is going to feel about it in the light of day.

**Part 8 - A Tired Morning After**

David lay in the King-sized bed in their hotel room, his arm around Charlie. It was almost 9AM on Saturday morning and Charlie was still asleep. 

But wow had he earned it. 

David snuggled Charlie a little closer. His beautiful acolyte looked nothing like he had last night. Charlie was sleeping in an old t-shirt and shorts, though David would bet he normally slept in flannel PJs. Charlie's face was still smooth but free of makeup. Last night, David had gently but firmly insisted that Charlie clean up and change when they came in after 1AM. It gave David a chance to check Charlie's body for damage. 

At least damage that hadn't been intentional. 

David stroked Charlie's arm that was slung over David's stomach. Charlie had been magnificent last night. After the horror of the sexual assault, Charlie had been okay - as long as David was nearby at all times. They'd gone to a concert, then supper, then Charlie had agreed to David fucking him over the counter in the men's bathroom, in full view of anyone that came in. Charlie had obviously flashed back a few times to when that bastard Gunn had violated him, but he had willingly submitted to David's desires. His reactions had shown that they were his desires as well. They'd gone to another concert after that, so they could both recover. 

After the concert, they killed an hour in the gaming room. David had been watching Charlie closely the whole time, debating whether Charlie was ready for Night One of the Blood and Bone Feast. Charlie had convinced David with his body language and his attitude that he was eager for anything. 

So David had taken Charlie to the Feast. 

Before they'd even gone in, David had thoroughly discussed the Liability and Consent form that Charlie had filled out. Charlie had been very nervous after signing that daunting document, but he'd said he still wanted to go in, if David wanted him to. David had studied him and decided for certain that Charlie was ready. They'd been searched for recording equipment, then allowed to pass the bouncer. 

David had taken him into the large room, full of couches and piles of pillows, and people already sampling each other. All were dressed up, mainly vampires, goths and werewolves. One of the main differences between Night One and Night Two was Night One had a strict rule of no sharing of bodily fluids. Boxes of condoms, bottles of lube, and a wide range of sex toys were scattered throughout the room. Portable BDSM equipment was set up in one side of the room. Charlie had been a little unnerved by the 'knotting' dildos that the werewolves liked to use. David didn't blame him, he'd been unnerved by them when he first saw them as well. 

Charlie had just wanted to watch for a while, and David had waved off all interested parties. 

They'd sat and watched for a long time. 

Then a pretty blood acolyte had come up to Charlie, a lord behind her holding her neck-collar leash. David had been ready to wave her off too, but Charlie had put his hand on David's arm. After some negotiation, she'd sucked Charlie's condom-covered cock while the two lords looked on. Then her lord had gotten behind her and fucked her while she sucked. He'd pulled hard on the leash attached to her collar and her pleasure at the breath control had been apparent. Charlie had watched her shudder in breathless ecstasy and had almost orgasmed. David had pulled the acolyte off just in time - it was too soon to waste an orgasm. 

Charlie had opened up after that. David had watched Charlie like a hawk, but Charlie had moved through the room, eager and curious. He'd had sex in some form with a dozen men and women, vampires and werewolves. He'd sucked and topped and bottomed and orgasmed multiple times. He'd experimented with a wide range of sex toys and BDSM equipment. Throughout, David had never left his side. The words of adoration that others had poured into Charlie's ears would be enough to turn anyone's head, but Charlie had looked over and over to David for instructions and reassurance. David had enjoyed sex with others as well, when it seemed right for what Charlie was doing. David had done his own share of topping of men last night, though no bottoming. He hadn't done that since he was an acolyte himself. 

Finally, Charlie had been wrung out and shaky and David had called an end. He'd practically carried Charlie up to their hotel room, keeping an eye out for Gunn. He'd bullied the groggy Charlie into cleaning up then tucked Charlie into bed and climbed in beside him. 

Now, in the morning light, he hoped Charlie didn't have any regrets. 

A light knock at the door. "Room Service." 

David slid out of bed, checking that his own t-shirt and shorts were in order. He opened the door and held his finger to his lips. The server nodded and quickly dropped off the tray. David signed the receipt and shut the door. 

Despite his efforts, Charlie was stirring. "Whuh?" 

"Good morning, babybat," David said warmly. "How are you feeling?" 

"Uh," Charlie said, closing his eyes again. 

David frowned, coming over to the side of the bed. "Charlie, are you okay?" 

Charlie pried one eye open. "Tired." 

"Sleep all you want, you've earned it." 

"Mm." Charlie shut his eye. 

Still frowning, David went to check on the breakfast. He'd gotten a lot of food - pancakes, sausage, French toast, fruit, bacon, sweet rolls, and juices. He didn't know if Charlie was the type to wake up hungry, so he wanted to be ready. In all the time they'd been together, Charlie had never slept over. In his persona as Lord Bronze, David hadn't even thought to offer. But sleeping together last night had been nice. Though Charlie snored. 

"Okay," Charlie mumbled. "Smells good." 

David looked over to see Charlie trying to rise. He quickly went to Charlie's side and helped him sit up. 

"Are you in pain?" David demanded. 

"Uh, no, I…" Charlie blinked at him, then smiled shyly. "I'm fine, my lord. I just don't wake up quickly." 

David eyed him, assessing. "Does anything hurt?" 

Charlie moved experimentally. "My right shoulder, a little. My… my left big toe. Huh." 

David pulled aside the blanket and checked Charlie's toe. "Blister. Too much time in those boots. Do you have another pair?" 

"Got three." 

David smiled. "Of course. I'll get you a bandage for the blister later." 

"Thanks." 

David set up the two chairs around the small table and carried the tray over to the table. Charlie shuffled over, rubbing his eyes and yawning. David watched him carefully, but Charlie didn't seem to be favoring anything else but his right shoulder. Probably from the BDSM 'rack'. 

David got Charlie a plate and silverware, then served him a portion of everything. Charlie immediately began to eat. Guess Charlie woke up hungry. At least on mornings after an orgy. 

David watched him for a moment, then got his own food. He took the cover off two glasses of orange juice. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Charlie rubbed his wrists often, where his cuffs had been. He hadn't taken the cuffs off all day yesterday, and had even whined in protest when David told him to take them off to sleep last night. 

David noticed when Charlie started to slow down and began to push his food around on his plate. 

"Charlie?" David asked. 

Charlie picked up a strawberry and set it down again. "David, did I…really do all that stuff last night?" 

"Yes. Regretting it?" 

"No, no, I don't think so. I just feel…" 

David waited patiently. The weekend hinged on how Charlie finished this thought. 

Okay, a lot more than the weekend. 

Charlie rolled the strawberry around on his plate. "I don't know… Weird? Exposed? How will I go out and see all those people walking the halls, after they saw me doing… Everything?" 

"Did they?" David asked quietly. "Or did they see Lord Bronze's Acolyte doing 'everything?'" 

"Not Charlie Eppes?" 

"Cosplay is about freedom and…being yourself by being someone else." 

"Still, it was me there. Me." 

"Yes. You but not the you that you normally show the world." 

"That's an understatement." 

"Yes." 

Charlie picked up the strawberry and bit into it. He chewed thoughtfully, then ate some more of his breakfast. David returned to eating, watching Charlie closely. 

Charlie finished his plate and drank his orange juice. 

David set down his fork and came around behind Charlie. He began kneading his right shoulder, massaging and loosening the tight muscles. 

Charlie gave a happy sigh as David worked. "How do you know what I need? What I would like, when I don't even know?" 

David shrugged. "I watch." 

"Like… like profiling?" 

"No," David said firmly. "Like watching. Being in sync." 

Charlie leaned back, smiling up at him. "You are amazing." 

"No," David said. "You are amazing. Yesterday, last night… Amazing." 

Charlie beamed. "Are you happy you brought me?" 

"Yes, I am." Though that seemed inadequate. David looked down at Charlie's upturned face, trying to decide how to put into words the gaping hole that Charlie had filled in his convention experience… 

In his life. 

David had never been comfortable sharing his feelings in words, so he did something else. "I have something for you." 


	9. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and David discuss jewelry, symbolism, and what makes a lady.

**Part 9: Gifts**

Charlie straightened up eagerly. "You have something for me?" 

David stepped around the little table in their hotel room where they had been sharing breakfast. "I was going to give it to you after the weekend, but you've more than earned it yesterday. Even if we spend the rest of the weekend in the room watching TV." 

"What is it, what?" 

David went over to his suitcase and got out a small box. "I told you I had a gift for you, but you thought it was the cuffs." 

"I like my cuffs!" 

David looked at the box for a moment, checking in with himself if he was ready to give Charlie this. 

Yes. 

He brought the box over and handed it to Charlie. 

Charlie quickly opened the box. Inside was a solid black ring, a thick band engraved with a subtle rose/thorn pattern. It matched the pattern on the buttons on David's brocade steampunk waistcoat. 

"Ohh," Charlie said breathily. 

David took the ring out of the box, held up Charlie's left hand, and slid the ring onto his middle finger. David knew it would fit because a month ago he had taken advantage of Charlie being blindfolded to measure his fingers. 

"Oh, my lord…" Then Charlie was his knees, pressing his forehead against David's thigh. He was trembling. 

David stroked his hair. "Something you can wear any time, unlike the cuffs." 

"I will never take it off," Charlie vowed. 

"I like that." 

"Please, my lord, let me show you my gratitude." Charlie shifted closer to David's crotch. 

"No," David chuckled. "I'm tired after last night, too." 

"I must serve you, my lord. Somehow." 

"Pick up breakfast then." 

Charlie jumped to his feet and began picking up the dishes. David threw some extra pillows onto the bed and leaned against them. He watched the ring on Charlie's hand as he worked. 

Soon, breakfast was tidied up and Charlie crawled up the bed to rest his head on David's thigh. He studied his ring. 

"What is it made out of?" Charlie asked. 

"Black zirconium." 

"Oh." Charlie stroked the ring. "Do you know Zirconium is naturally grey? The black is actually a layer of oxidation." 

"Hmm." 

"It's a transition metal, like titanium and hafnium. Atomic number 40. It has very low reactivity, so it's used in things like nuclear reactors. I didn't know they made rings out of it." 

"Mm-hmm." 

"And the rose and thorn are, of course, symbolic of dualism and…" He smiled up at David. "I love it, my lord." 

"I'm glad." David had been _mostly_ sure that Charlie would like it, but he could have guessed wrong. "A friend who does cosplay is a jeweler. He made it for me." 

Charlie's eyes widened. "It's _unique_?" 

"Like you." 

Charlie shuddered all over, almost like an orgasm. "Thank you, my lord. I will strive to prove worthy of your gift." 

David shook his head. "No obligations, Charlie. It's yours." 

" _And I am yours_." 

David could feel Charlie's fervor through his body. "I know." 

Charlie lay his head back on David's thigh, and stared at his ring for a while. David was happy to sit quietly on the bed and watch Charlie admire it. He was still tired from last night. It had been his most energetic Feast in many years. 

David had almost dozed off when Charlie spoke again. 

"Do you remember Lady Hightower from last night?" 

"Yes. Octavia is an old friend of mine." The first time David came to this convention, he was dressed as an acolyte, though a male one. Octavia had shown him the ropes, helped him figure out what he wanted, started him on the path to Lord Bronze. One of the last times David had been fucked was by her. Last night, she had enjoyed Charlie's ass, and given David her full approval. 

"Octavia…" Charlie said thoughtfully. "Remember how, um, I got confused by him-her?" 

"You were surprised she had a cock." 

"I don't know why I was. But she was so beautiful." 

David nodded. Octavia had been David's ideal - until he saw Charlie in full goth girl mode. 

"She, uh, she told me that she was a woman, a Lady, so I shouldn't call her 'him'. She was very nice about it. I apologized." 

David nodded again. He had been at Charlie's side all evening, after all. 

Charlie continued, "I keep thinking about what she said later, after she, you know." 

David smiled. Charlie's blush was quite endearing. Late in the evening, Octavia had sat with Charlie and talked to him, much in the same way she had once talked to a newbie David. 

"She said, 'In the mundane world, I'm a man. And I'm not someone who's hiding that I'm a woman, I'm a man. I even wear a suit - I'm a lawyer, actually. Lady Hightower is a different part of me, the woman part of me. She sleeps until days like this when my man side sleeps and she takes over. It doesn't matter that they both have the same XY chromosome body. Both of them are me. I'm not embarrassed by either of them." 

"I remember," David said. Octavia had given David a lot to think about, through the years. 

"She said, 'When I'm a woman, I go by 'she' and 'her'. When I'm a man, I go by 'he' and 'him'. You'll never have any doubt by looking at me which side is awake. Some people are subtle. I'm not subtle." 

"No, she's not," David chuckled. 

"She made me think that maybe I can, well, maybe I can go, you know." 

David waited. 

"That I could go by 'she' and I won't be lying to anyone." 

David smiled. "Charlie, unless you think I'm actually a vampire, I'm 'lying' to people too. It's a persona." 

"Okay, yeah, okay." 

David was pleased. He hadn't wanted to pressure Charlie but thought that going by 'he' while in the female acolyte persona was not fully committing to it. "I'd be happy to call you by 'she.'" 

"All the time?" Charlie sounded uneasy. 

"I heard a rule of thumb once. A drag queen friend told me, 'If I have my lipstick on, call me she.'" 

Charlie pondered that for a moment. "But for me, I'm not… What Lady Hightower said, that when she was a woman, she was obvious and when she was a man, she was a he without subtlety. When I wear my panties under my clothes, what does that mean?" 

"Mean?" David said. "It means as much or as little as you want it to. Nobody decides what it means but you." 

Charlie sighed. "Math is much simpler." 

"For you." David put his hand on Charlie's, rubbing the ring. "Do what feels right to you. The goth girl outfit for Halloween can't have been the first time you put on a dress, did your makeup." 

Charlie shook his head. 

David continued, "You worked your way in steps. Until you found something that spoke to you. Same with your panties." 

"I want to wear a bra too," Charlie said, his cheeks turning red. "Under my regular clothes. Is that weird?" 

"No," David said. He had to swallow hard at the surge of arousal the thought gave him. "Would you like a bra to match your panties?" 

"Yes," Charlie said, his cheeks still glowing. 

"I will buy you one. Several." 

"Oh, thank you, my lord." Charlie said, pressing his cheek against David's leg. "You are so good to me." 

David looked down at him, trying to come up with the words that would explain to Charlie what he meant to him. 

Finally, he just raised Charlie's face so that he was holding Charlie's eyes with his own. Putting his emotion into his voice, he said firmly, "You…are…mine." 

Tears seemed to come to Charlie's eyes. "Yes, yes, yes." 

David held Charlie's gaze for a little longer, then let him go. Charlie wrapped himself around David's leg, snuffling slightly. David leaned back against the pillows, smiling to himself. Maybe he had found the right words after all. 

After a while, Charlie's grip on David's leg seemed to ease. "My lord?" 

"Yes?" 

Charlie sat up. He looked shyly up through his lashes. "Do you think I… my persona, could have a name?" 

"Sure." 

"Are there any rules about what my name can be?" 

"Some unofficial ones." 

"Like what?" 

"You can't give yourself an unearned title. You can't call yourself by a packname if the pack hasn't accepted you. It can't be racist or sexist or crude." 

"Okay, anything else?" 

"Not that I can think of." Though David would want to veto anything too ridiculous. 

"I would like, do you think I could go by…" 

David waited, intensely curious. It had taken him quite some time to come up with his own name. 

Very softly, Charlie whispered, "Ormolu?" 

David blinked. "'Ormolu?'" 

"O-R-M-O-L-U. It's the word for a French gilding that is - or rather was - applied to bronze. It was a gold-mercury amalgam that was used until it was outlawed because the mercury was poisoning the gilders." 

David tilted his head, waiting for more explanation. 

Charlie continued, "It goes with Lord Bronze, to combine to make something more beautiful. It was a beautiful but deadly. I like the dichotomy. I could do something else if you don't like it. It just was the first thing that came to me and nothing else fits as well…" 

David thought for a moment then nodded. "I like it." 

"You do?" 

"It's unique." He smiled. "Like you." 

Charlie relaxed and smiled back. "Thank you, my lord." 

David put his hand on Charlie's head. "If we go down to the convention, we will get a new badge for you, that says, 'Lord Bronze's Acolyte, Ormolu (she/her).'" 

"I like that," Charlie said, then paused. "'If' we go down?" 

"You said that you were uncomfortable with going out and seeing people walking the halls after they saw you at the Feast." 

Charlie grimaced and was silent for a moment. Finally, he said, "I have a new dress." 

David had to chuckle. "You want to show it off." 

Charlie nodded. "I really like it." He rubbed his cheek against David's hand. "I hope you like it." 

"I will." 

"You'll stay with me downstairs?" 

"Absolutely. I will not stray from your side." 

"Okay," Charlie said and smiled shyly. "May I go take a shower now and prepare?" 

"Yes." 

Charlie got off the bed and went to the closet. Hanging on the clothes rack was three garment bags, one for each day. He took the middle one off the rack and lay it on the bed. His eyes were shining. The only time David could remember seeing that expression on Charlie's face before was when he was explaining a complex math concept. 

David was curious what Charlie had in mind. It was hard to see how he'd top yesterday's outfit, but Charlie looked ready to do so. David leaned back against the bed. He'd let Charlie take a shower and then he'd take one. It took Charlie a lot longer to become a goth girl than it took David to become a steampunk vampire lord. 

For Charlie to become Ormolu than David to become Lord Bronze. 

David smiled. He was looking forward to the transformation. 


	10. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and David become their other selves.

**Part 10: Transformation**

Charlie shut the bathroom door and stripped off his sleep clothing. He stared at himself in the mirror. The only trace of yesterday's outfit was his hair, still in the curly hairstyle, and his black fingernails. He thought about all the times that David had stroked his hair throughout the afternoon and evening and how soothing it was. He had felt like a great cat being stroked by his owner. 

He met his own eyes in the mirror. Did he really have sex with over a dozen people last night? With David at his side? 

Yes. He didn't regret it, but he did feel odd about it. How would he feel when he ran into these people in the halls of the convention? 

Well, he would do what he did over and over last night - he would look to David. His lord had stayed by his side throughout the Feast, and Charlie had never felt at a loss of what to do. There had been so many people and so many options, but Charlie had been safe under David's control. 

He looked down at the black ring on his finger. It was gorgeous and just what Charlie wanted. Once again, David had known what he would like before he himself knew it. He was never going to take it off. 

Charlie smiled at himself in the mirror and got in the shower. He turned it on and started readying his body for his next outfit. 

When he was rinsing the special dye-retaining shampoo out of his hair, he heard the bathroom door open. 

"I'm opening the curtain," David called. 

Charlie kept rinsing as he heard the curtain pulled back. David stood and watched him. 

After Charlie finished and was reaching for the special conditioner, David said, "Turn slowly." 

Charlie rotated around, feeling David's eyes scouring his body for damage that hadn't been obvious last night. 

Charlie felt so taken care of. 

When he finished his rotation, David nodded and closed the curtain. 

After Charlie was done with his shower, he opened the curtain. David was still standing by the closed door. He held out a towel and Charlie dried himself off. Charlie then began his transformation. David stepped into the shower, took a quick shower himself, then dried off. Charlie grumbled under his breath at the fogging of the bathroom mirror. 

He kept that to himself, though, as David wiped off a spot of mirror and neatened his goatee and shaved his head. Meanwhile, Charlie was carefully removing any beginnings of unwanted body hair of his own. David wrapped a towel around his lower body and sat on the edge of the tub to watch Charlie. 

When Charlie had finished with his careful removal of unwanted body hair, he prepped his chest for the gluing on of the realistic breast forms that he'd only used once before. For most outfits, like yesterday's, he could use a pocket bra, where the breast forms were held inside a specially made bra. But that wouldn't work for today's outfit. He attached the breast forms carefully, step-by-step. 

Charlie checked in the mirror how the breast forms looked. Though they were high quality and expensive, they were still artificial and awkward. He wished he had a magic wand to make them real. 

To David, he asked softly, "Would you like it better if I had real breasts?" 

David's face went carefully neutral. "Would you like it better?" 

Charlie thought about going through his regular life with breasts, changing his wardrobe, dressing as a woman… He shook his head. "Though this dress would look better." 

David held his eyes and said firmly, "Being a woman and cosplaying as a woman are two different things. Neither are wrong but they're not the same. If you wanted to dress as a woman every day, be known as a woman, I'd support you. But because you like to dress as a woman sometimes doesn't necessarily mean that is your gender all the time." 

Charlie grimaced. "It was easier when I saw gender as an immutable biological binary." 

"No doubt. But that doesn't reflect the truth about people, does it?" 

Charlie shook his head. He looked back at his breast forms. If he had that magic wand, he would make his breasts real now - then use that wand to go back to a male chest after Sunday. As Lady Hightower had said, both parts were him. 

Shaking off the pensive mood, he said to David, "My lord, I would like to surprise you, if I can. I love how you watch me transform, but today I would like to surprise you with my outfit. I've been working hard on preparing it." 

David looked at him for a moment then nodded. He stood up and left the bathroom. He brought the garment bag that Charlie had laid out and hung it on the back of the door. 

"Thank you," Charlie said. He walked out of the bathroom naked and got his makeup kit and a few other things. He gave David a slightly nervous smile and shut the bathroom door. 

He turned and looked in the mirror. "Okay, you have a name now. Time to live up to it." 

David dressed in today's outfit with care. He traded yesterday's black tailcoat for a burgundy one, and yesterday's burgundy brocade vest for a gold & black double-breasted one. This one had been custom made for him from a brocade that was covered with arcane symbols. Charlie was going to up his game today, so he better as well. 

He traded his top hat for another, this one a bronze-colored velvet hat with gold lacing up the side. It had rivets and other steampunk accents. He carefully transferred the gears bat pin that Charlie had picked out for him in the Dealer's Room yesterday. 

He put on his faux leather pants and the same boots as yesterday. Unlike Charlie, he'd only brought one pair of footwear. He reglued his vampire tooth caps. 

Looking at himself in the large mirror in the bedroom area, he decided that he was ready. However, he had no doubt that Charlie still had a ways to go. He smiled to himself, sat down, and got out one of the graphic novels he'd bought yesterday. 

He was just starting a collection of Storm stories, when he got a text. 

It was from the Con ombudsman. /Gunn has checked out of the hotel and left the premises. / 

David felt a wave of emotions - anger, guilt, relief, determination. This wasn't over for Gunn. Charlie didn't know but the ombudsman had given David a copy of her report, including the witness statement and contact information… as well as the real name and information about Gunn. After the convention was over, David would try again to convince Charlie to file a police report. Gunn had to pay. And Charlie had to heal. Charlie might think that he'd 'gotten over' it but David knew too much about sexual assault to believe that. He would be there to help Charlie however he needed. 

He texted back. /Thanks for letting me know. I'll take it from here./ 

He put his phone down, took a long, deep breath, and pushed Gunn out of his mind for now. 

A solid forty-five minutes later, the bathroom door opened. David looked up eagerly. 

And his jaw dropped. 

Charlie was wearing an all-black off-the-shoulder dress, with a brocade bustier that was fastened in the front with gold swing hook clasps. There was even the effect of pushup cleavage above the bustier. The sleeves of the dress started below Charlie's shoulder and went to his wrists. The sleeves were sheer lace, narrow along the arm and wide at the wrists. The lace was patterned with black roses. The skirt of the dress was also lace, poofed out at his hips to add to the curvy look. The front of the skirt ended at the top of his thighs, but the back went all the way to the floor. Except for a short opaque mini-shirt next to his skin, the rest of the many layers of lace were sheer, with the same rose pattern as the sleeves. His stockings were black sheer thigh-tops. His shoes had to be five inches tall, with the back of his foot rising four inches from his toes. The pumps had gold spike accents and with a heel that was in the shape of a gold ankh. His hair was gathered on top of his head in two artfully messy buns tied with gold ribbons, with hair extension curls that brushed his shoulders. Around his throat was a pendant on a gold chain, a black rose surrounded by thorns, all gilded with gold. His face was perfectly made up, with the face-sculpting effect he'd used yesterday plus sweeping dark red eye shadow with black thorny-vines twining about at the edges. His lipstick was also dark red with black outlines. 

"Wow," David could only say. 

Charlie smiled and did a slow turn for David's inspection. As he rotated, David noticed that through the sheer layers of the skirt, he could see the opaque mini-skirt was tight enough to show a bulge at Charlie's crotch. It wasn't obvious unless you were looking for it, but for David it made the outfit perfect. 

David wanted to get to his knees and call Charlie his queen, but he was Lord Bronze. 

"Ah, Ormolu," David said in a husky voice. "You make this ancient vampire thirstier than I can remember being in centuries." 

Charlie beamed at him. "I am glad to please you, my lord. I am always eager to slake your thirst." 

David shook his head regretfully. "You must save your strength for later, babybat." 

"As you wish, my lord," Charlie said, but didn't look disappointed. He seemed to enjoy anticipation. 

David slid the cuffs around Charlie's wrists and attached the chains. He stroked the ring. He couldn't have picked a better ring to go with this outfit if he'd tried. "I see you also you also like the rose & thorn motif." 

"Yes, my lord." 

David stood next to Charlie and looked at them both in the bedroom mirror. Only the heels on his boots kept him taller than Charlie. They were a perfect match. "We should enter the costume contest tonight." 

"You think so, my lord?" 

"We'd win the pairs category easily." 

Charlie looked through his lashes at him. "Will we not be otherwise engaged, my lord?" 

David frowned then felt a flash of arousal as he realized what Charlie meant. "You feel up to Night Two?" 

"If my lord believes I will enjoy it, I know I will enjoy it. I trust you, always." 

David looked at him thoughtfully, trying to see what was there instead of what he wanted to be there. Charlie at Night Two would be incredible, but there needed to be no doubt he was ready. A lot of it depended on how Charlie managed today with the memory of what he did last night. There was always next year. 

"I will decide much later today if we do Night Two." He put his hand on Charlie's bare shoulder. "Do not worry about it." 

Charlie nodded, his eyes on David's hand. David slid one finger under the chain of Charlie's necklace. "A gilded black rose, like the ormolu technique. You had the name already in mind?" 

Charlie ducked his head shyly. "I had been thinking of it, my lord." 

David ran his finger over Charlie's throat. Charlie raised his head, a lovely flush stealing over his skin. 

David met Charlie's eyes in the mirror. "Shall we go down, Ormolu, and share our magnificence with the others?" 

"I am your slave, my lord." 

"You are my concubine." 

Charlie's eyes lit up. David had been considering that word for a while and waited for the right moment to test it on Charlie. Looks like Charlie approved. 

"I am your faithful concubine, my Lord." 

"Yes, you are." 

Smiling, Charlie got his convention badge and gave David his. David got his phone, wallet and Charlie's cuff key while Charlie attached his badge to his skirt. David thought the fancy badge holder that Charlie had gotten with the chains was a nice touch. Though that made him think of Charlie sitting down to put it on and instead being molested by Gunn. 

Quietly, David said, "I want to tell you something then that is the last we will speak of it until the convention is over." 

"My lord?" 

"Gunn has checked out of the hotel and left the premises." 

Charlie's smile vanished and David silently cursed Gunn's existence. 

"That is past now," David said firmly. "Nothing or no one is going to damage this day or disturb you." 

Charlie looked down and said, "Yes, my lord." 

David put his finger under Charlie's chin and lifted it up. "I will take care of you, my acolyte. Believe this." 

Charlie met his gaze and David saw the anxiety retreat from Charlie's face. "I believe this, my lord." 

"Good." David released his chin. "Alright, Ormolu. When we leave this room, I will begin referring to you by female pronouns, until we return to this room. Tell me if this is what you still want." 

"Yes," Charlie said, the sparkle returning to his eyes. 

"We will go immediately to Member Services to get a new badge made for you." 

Charlie nodded. 

David continued, "After that we will go to the Art Show, where I'm going to put a bid on an item." He paused and looked at Charlie. How in sync were they? "Guess which item." 

Charlie frowned thoughtfully, pursing his dark red lips. "The painting with the woman in the red dress with tentacles?" 

Before David could reply, Charlie said, "No, the 3D model of the steampunk Batmobile." 

David smiled. "Very good. I hope it isn't out of my price range already." 

"If it is, I will steal it for you, my lord." 

David chuckled. "I believe you would." He picked up Charlie's leash. _Ormolu's_ leash. He held his-her eyes. "You have three words." 

His acolyte stood, playing with the new ring on her finger. Finally, she said, "Us, this, _perfect_." 

"Yes," David could only agree. "We are." And he didn't just mean their costumes and this day. 

Ormolu smiled at him, her lovely dark lips curved, her elaborately made-up eyes shining, curls framing her beautiful face. 

She took his breath away. 

David opened the door for her and swallowed a few times until his voice was steady. "Walk in front of me, Ormolu. So I may gaze upon your loveliness and anticipate gorging upon your life blood." 

She flushed with pleasure and stepped through the door. She might have found yesterday exciting, but David would pull out all the stops to make today even better. 

He shut the door behind them and, joined as lord and concubine, they proceeded down the hall together. 


End file.
